I hope you're the end of my story
by Kaylarea
Summary: "Callie?" Arizona asked. "Yeah?" "Please don't change your mind between now and Saturday." Arizona breathed. "I promise, goodnight Arizona." Callie smiled as she closed the door behind her, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she felt joy. My take on how Arizona and Callie find their way back to each other. Arizona's POV. Calzona is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on how Callie and Arizona are reunited. This is set in the current season. Penny and Callie have broken up. I will try to keep the characters true to themselves. This is rated M for future chapters as there will be smut and other situations. Your reviews will determine if you would like me to keep updating this story! Kayla**

* * *

Arizona had butterflies. She took a nervous breath as she smoothed out her red dress, _the_ red dress. She set her eyes on her target, Callie. Callie was leaning against the nurses station signing off on a chart. Her brunette hair was hidden under her purple scrub cap, she wasn't wearing any make up, but that was fine with Arizona. Callie gave a small smile to the nurse who took the chart and went to file it. Now was her chance, while they were alone.

"Callie, can I um, talk to you for a moment." Arizona stumbled.

"Wow, wow you look amazing," Callie said taking in the blonde from head to toe, "wait, are you going out tonight? Because you're supposed to have Sophia and I really need to go grocery shopping and pay the-."

"Calliope, stop." Arizona held up her hand to stop Callie's rambling. Her name felt so good coming off of her lips. "I have something I need to say to you and I have to say it now, or I won't and Ill regret it for the rest of my life. I love you; I am in love with you. I know our marriage falling apart was my fault, I do. If I could go back and change it I would, but I can't. I will apologize to you every day if that's what it takes, but I can't, no, I won't let you walk away again. I meant what I said all those years ago, I can't live without you and our ten kids. Calliope, I hope you're the end of my story, I hope you're as far as it goes. Please give me, give us another chance." Arizona finished and gently cupped Callie's face in her hands and gave her the softest of kisses before walking away.

It was about ten at night when there was a knock on Arizona's door. She felt her stomach flip as she looked through the peep hole, to see her ex in the hallway. She hastily brushed back her hair and swung open the door with a smile. "Callie."

"You cannot just profess your love for me in the middle of the hospital, kiss me and then walk away!" Callie huffed. "You are supposed to wait and hear what I have to say in return!" She tossed her hands in the air.

"Okay, why don't you come in and tell me what you have to say." Arizona invited.

"Fine."

Arizona had been perched on her couch calmly looking at Callie who was across the room pacing in front of the fireplace for a good ten minutes before she spoke. "Callie, you're not communicating. I can't read your mind, I need you to say something." The blonde coaxed gently.

When Callie finally looked up at Arizona, she had tears in her eyes, all the anger and frustration she was oozing previously was gone. "I love you too Arizona, I'm still in love with you, it's always been you." She choked out.

Arizona smiled and patted the seat next to her, "Come here." As soon as Callie sat down next to her Arizona took her in her arms. "I am so very sorry for hurting you, and for being selfish and demanding and for not appreciating everything you did and sacrificed for me. You gave me Sofia, and a family, and unconditional love, and I never thanked you for that. I promise things will be different this time. "

Callie allowed herself to stay in Arizona's arms as she wiped away her tears and spoke. "We aren't just going to jump back in, we are going to take things slow, get to know each other again, remember why we fell in love with one another. And we are going back to therapy to deal with our past and figure out how we are going to make this work, how we become a family again."

"Okay, if that's what it takes I'll do it." Arizona promised kissing away the last of Callie's tears.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered, "will you go on a date with me?"

Callie laughed, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 9 on Saturday morning." The blonde beamed.

"In the morning? What kind of date happens in the morning?" Callie asked.

"You will just have to wait and see, but now you need to go, because it's late and we are both emotional and if you stay I'm positive we would break all the guidelines you just set for us."

"You're right." Callie said she caressed Arizona's cheek as she moved to the door.

"Callie?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't change your mind between now and Saturday." Arizona breathed.

"I promise, goodnight Arizona." Callie smiled as she closed the door behind her, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she felt joy.

Before crawling into bed, Arizona checked on Sofia, satisfied that her daughter was down for the night she crawled into her own bed and smiled up at the ceiling. The weight that she had been carrying around finally felt like it had been lifted.

* * *

When Saturday morning came, Arizona dressed in comfy sneakers, jeans and a sweater. She fed Sofia and had dropped her off at Meredith's to spend the day with Zola. She felt her heart skip as Callie climbed into her car.

"You ready to go?" Callie asked.

Arizona smiled at the brunette. "Almost, I need you to put this on please." She handed Callie a blind fold.

Callie frowned, "Are you planning to take me out into the wilderness and leave me there? And you're going to blindfold me so that if I survive I won't recognize where it was you took me."

Arizona giggled. "No I'm not going to leave you in the wilderness; the blindfold is so that the surprise of where we are going isn't ruined. I promise to bring you home safely after our date."

"Fine." Callie grumbled as she tied on the blindfold.

They drove in comfortable silence, Arizona's right hand resting lightly on Callie's leg. Callie was dressed in skinny jeans and grey leather boots, a grey sweater and the pink vest Arizona had given her. Her hair was tied back in braids, she wore minimal make up just mascara and lip gloss. She was breathtaking.

"We are here." Arizona said as she parked the car. "You can take that off."

Callie took off the blindfold and looked out the window. They were at the zoo. "The zoo?" Callie asked.

"You once told me that going to the zoo, and having a picnic lunch while you feed the ducks and your date buying you something from the gift shop would be your idea of the best first date. I know this isn't actually our first date, but you said you wanted to start over, so I thought this could be our new first date." Arizona explained.

Callie smiled in awe, "I cannot believe you remembered that."

"I remember a lot of things." Arizona whispered as she leaned in for a kiss. "Now, let's go see some animals."

They started with the big cats then the reptile house, followed by the elephants and Callie even got a picture of Arizona feeding a giraffe. They had just passed the howler monkeys, when Arizona froze.

"What's wrong, Arizona?" Callie asked noticing that Arizona's hand was no longer in hers.

"I'm afraid of them." Arizona answered looking like a small child.

"Afraid of what? The monkeys? They are just loud, that's all." Callie explained.

"Not those, those." Arizona answered pointing the Orangutan enclosure.

"You're afraid of Orangutans?" Callie laughed amused.

Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "When I was in kindergarten we went on a field trip to the zoo, I was little for a five year old, so when we got to the orangutans and they had a glass viewing wall, I was standing right up next it watching this particular orangutan, the next thing I know its screaming, flailing its arms and flings himself onto the glass directly in front of me. I have avoided them ever since."

"I never knew that about you." Callie smiled.

"It's not something you just drop into casual conversation, like 'oh by the way I'm terrified of the orange primates because one scared me as a child'."

"Tell you what, we don't have to stop and look at them then, you walk on the inside so that if by chance one of them decides to throw themselves up against the glass they will end up scaring me and not you." Callie teased moving Arizona to the inside of the walkway.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." Arizona tried not to smile at the brunette.

"How about these?" Callie asked holding up to elephant key chains.

"They are adorable." Arizona smiled, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, and this" Callie answered leaning in for a kiss. "Best first date ever."

"I'll see you Monday at five for our first session with the counselor?" Callie asked as she climbed out of Arizona's car.

"Yes, I'll be there." Arizona promised. "Hey, Callie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Please leave me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! I might be taking some liberty with the characters personalities but I tried to have them sound like themselves and still be entertaining. I hope you enjoy, please leave me a review! Also I apologize for time it took to post this chapter I kept editing it, but here is the final cut. Please leave a review and remember Calzona is endgame.

Kayla

* * *

Arizona whined when Callie's cell phone buzzed for the third time since they started making out in the couch.

"It might be the hospital, I'm on call." Callie said moving Arizona off of her lap so she could remove her phone from her back pocket.

"Huh." Callie said as her brown eyebrows knitted together as she looked at her phone.

"What is it?" Arizona asked.

"You remember I told you that I have been getting phone calls from a private number, but when I answer there is no one on the line, and if I ignore the call they never leave a message?"

"Yes, I remember you mentioned that, I figured it was just a wrong number. Why?" The blonde asked.

"I just got a text message from a private number."

"What does it say?"

"I am watching you, with a link to a video." Callie answered as she moved so Arizona could look at the screen with her. Callie clicked on the video, it was grainy but they could make out who was in the video.

"That's us, outside your apartment last Friday after our date." Arizona said watching the footage of her and Callie kissing goodnight.

"There wasn't anyone else in the hallway when we were in my doorway was there?" Callie asked looking at Arizona.

"No, I don't think so, I don't remember seeing anyone."

"Neither do I."

"Do you think this is the same private number who has been calling?" Arizona questioned.

"What are the odds it's _not_ the same private number? It can't just be a coincidence." Callie countered.

"This is true." Arizona agreed tucking her legs underneath her. "But if no one was in the hallway how was that video taken? There aren't any security cameras."

"Someone could have planted a camera in the hallway, but why target me?" She asked the blonde.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. You're staying here with me tonight." Arizona told Callie.

"What about Sofia?" Callie asked about their daughter.

"She is spending the night with Zola, that video only had us in it, and if someone is targeting you, or us, I don't want her to be a target also. Meredith, Maggie and Amelia are all there no one is going to get to her there."

"You're right, besides this could all just be some sort of stupid practical joke." Callie unconvincingly laughed it off.

"Maybe", Arizona answered. "But just in case you close the blinds and curtains while I get the alarm and door. Then we will call and check on Sofia."

* * *

Arizona could hear the rain hitting her window in icy sheets, as she rolled over. It was two in the morning.

"Are you asleep?" She asked.

"Hell ,no." Callie answered. "My mind won't stop worrying."

"Me either." Arizona said propping her head up with her arm to look at Callie.

"I want this to be some sort of joke, like maybe one of our friends thought it would be funny, 'like, we know you and Arizona are back together and you didn't tell us' sort of thing."

"I know, but we are always in each other's business, they would have just confronted us about it." Arizona said her free hand drawing circles on Callie's belly, knowing that the 'soft tickles' as the brunette called them helped her relax. It was something they did when Callie was pregnant with Sofia to help her fall asleep, it still worked to this day.

"They would have! That's why I'm worried."

Arizona took in a breath of air so fast she squeaked. "Did you hear that?" she asked sitting all the way up.

"Hear what?" Callie questioned.

"That!" Arizona whispered her eyes wide as a knocking came from her front door.

"I'll go see who it is." Callie whispered knowing it would take Arizona a minute to put on her prosthetic.

"Don't! This is the point in the horror movies where some unsuspecting girl dies!"

"Seriously?" Callie raised her eyebrows towards the blonde.

"Okay, fine," Callie huffed since Arizona wasn't letting go of her arm. "We will both go."

Two minutes later Arizona was shuffling right behind Callie to the door, she grabbed Sofia's pink baseball bat from her entry way table. "What?" she asked as Callie looked back at her, "It's better than nothing."

Callie held her hand up to her lips silencing Arizona and signaling she was going to open the door on three. Arizona lifted the bat into hitting position as the brunette swung open the door. There was no one there. She looked both directions and no one was in the hallway.

"There is no one here, Arizona." Callie turned around.

"Not someone, something." Arizona answered pointing to a box with a large bow sitting behind Callie's feet.

Every time Arizona would reach to open the box Callie would pull her hand away.

"Why won't you let me open it?" She asked frustrated.

"Because…because…because it could be something bad!" Callie stammered.

"Bad? Like what a, severed body part?"

"You have got to stop watching horror movies." Callie said stiffly.

"Maybe so, but one way or another that box is getting opened."

Callie let out a puff of air and removed the bow from the box. "You ready?" She asked.

Arizona nodded.

"This is, this is stuff from my apartment." Callie said peering into the box.

"What stuff?"

"Our stuff." Callie answered setting the box between them on the couch.

Arizona reached on and removed a framed photo, her smiling face looked back at her. "This was taken in the NICU, after Sofia was delivered. You were still unconscious and I was terrified you and Sofia weren't going to make it, but Mark insisted that a suck it up and smile because you both were going to make it and that you would want a photo with Sofia and I. So I smiled, you couldn't really see Sofia because of the isolate but she would know we were there with her."

"You never told me that about this picture." Callie said looking at it.

"It wasn't the happiest of pictures but it was very important to me, especially after Mark died, so I framed it and put in the box we made for Sofia with some of his things and pictures of the two of them."

Callie smiled looking at the photo for a moment before setting it down and turning her attention back to the box. She pulled out a smaller box that Arizona recognized.

"That's our wedding jewelry."

"And our valentine's day necklaces and our wedding rings." Callie opened the lid, only her jewelry was in it. Arizona's was missing.

"Where is mine? We decided to keep it together for Sofia." Arizona looked puzzled.

"I have no idea, the last time I saw them I was putting them into this box."

Arizona reached in and pulled out the last item in the box. It was the quilt she had made from Sofia's baby clothes. Her name and birthday were embroidered on the bottom. On the back of the quilt she had embroidered the hand prints of Callie, Mark, and herself, so Sofia would always have the three of them with her. The back of the quilt was gone.

"Oh, no." Arizona gasped turning the quilt around.

Callie raised her hand to her mouth, not sure what to say. This quilt had taken Arizona months to complete.

"Please tell me you did not do this." The blonde asked her eyes swelling with tears.

"Arizona, I swear no matter what happened between us I would never have destroyed that quilt, or gotten rid of your jewelry." Callie promised gently folding what was left the blanket up and setting it on the coffee table with the other contents of the box.

"Where were you keeping all of this?" Arizona asked.

"In the wooden chest I had gotten from my dad as a wedding present. But the chest has a key, I keep it on my car key ring."

Arizona was going to ask Callie to go check her key ring when she caught the glimpse of something left in the box. She pulled out the piece of paper and tilted it so that she and Callie could both see it.

 _Keepsakes help keep memories from fading away, but one of you as has worn out their stay. And for that you must pay._

* * *

Uh-oh. Please leave a review! I've already started chapter three! It should be up next week, I hope you guys are willing to enjoy this ride with me!

xoxo Kayla


	3. UPDATE

Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since I posted an update on this story. Needless to say the past year has been extremely tumultuous and I was unable to dedicate time to my writing as I would like. But I want to let you know that I am back and working on this story right now. I should have an update soon. I hope you all can forgive the lengthy delay and jump back in with me. Feel free to let me know if you are here and reading this. I will post chapter 3 asap. Thanks!

Kayla


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I just want to apologize profusely for the long absence. Unfortunately sometimes unexpected things happen and throw us of course. My life is finally settling back down and I am able to focus on me again, and in turn you guys, and this story. I hope you enjoy this update and please know there will more to follow. Please leave a kind word if you can, they help keep me going, knowing that I am not just writing this story for myself. Until next time, Kayla.

* * *

 _Keepsakes help keep memories from fading away, but one of you has worn out their stay. And for that you must pay._

"Okay, this has most defiantly crossed a line. Someone was in your house; they took our belongings, and are now threatening us. I think we need to get the police involved." Arizona admitted.

"Do you think we really need too?" Callie asked softly.

"Well we have to do something, obviously this person, or persons, has access to our lives and we didn't notice until now. What if taunting us is just the first step? This could escalate to violence that was a veiled threat. Whoever this is sending a message of; "I can get into your lives unnoticed and you're going to pay.' We can't ignore that. What if this person goes after Sofia next?"

"You're right," Callie agreed. "What do we do first?"

"You said that you had kept this box for Sofia in the chest your dad gave you for our wedding, there are two keys that unlock the chest, mine is in my jewelry box. Where did you last see yours? Arizona asked getting up from the couch.

"I keep it on key ring." Callie answered going over to her purse on the table by the door. "It's not on here anymore, Arizona, it's gone."

"When was the last time you opened that chest?" The blonde probed.

Callie scrunched up her forehead as she thought. "December, I think, I put Sofia's baby earrings in the box, the gold ones your dad got her, they finally got too small for her ears."

"Okay, would there be any reason someone other than you or I would know about Sofia's box or the chest?" Arizona quipped while pacing in front of the fireplace.

"No, I don't parade people through my bedroom. The only people that know it's there are you, me, Sofia and Penny. But I never told her it opened, or showed her the key." Callie responded.

"Callie, could this be Penny? Is there any chance this is her?" Arizona asked sitting down opposite the brunette.

"I don't know. I don't know why it would be. "

"Could this be related to your break up? I mean you did leave her in New York and came back here, maybe she thinks you came back for me. I mean, if she's the one stalking us, she knows that we are spending time together outside of just co-parenting." Arizona mused. "Tell me what happened, in New York, why you came back, maybe it will help us figure out if this is her and why she might be doing this."

* * *

 _It was a Saturday, one of those quiet, snow covered mornings where everyone slept in and the world was just a little bit quieter. Callie should've been sleeping soundly; instead she was wide awake, replaying a conversation in her head._

" _So, you and Sofia will be coming in the 23_ _rd_ _?" Arizona asked excited._

" _Yep, that's the plan." Callie answered._

" _So, I know things are different now that we've separated obviously. Should we do Christmas like we used too, or were you guys planning on staying in a hotel? I didn't want to assume anything, but its Christmas after all. We decided even with the split we would spend Christmas and her birthday together as a family." Arizona asked._

" _We can stay in hotel if that would be more comfortable for you-"Callie started to answer._

" _No. You guys should stay here! I have a guest room. You and Sofia can stay in there, or you can and she can sleep with me, you know, whatever combination works. I'd love to have you both here. We can go all out, gingerbread houses, decorations, reindeer antlers, oh, I also thought we could make some sugar cookies and take them to Mark's grave." Arizona babbled excited._

 _Callie laughed. "That sounds perfect, she will love it."_

" _Okay, it's all settled then! Let me know when you guys land and I'll be there to get you from the airport."_

" _I will. See you soon Arizona."_

" _You too Callie. Tell Sofia I love her and give her a hug for me." Arizona chirped before hanging up with a smile._

 _Arizona was bouncing on the balls of her feet, er, foot, her excitement couldn't be contained as she waited to see her daughter in person for the first time since she moved to New York. So much had changed in her life and the lives of Sofia and Callie. They were doing everything they could to co-parent effectively and raise a happy healthy daughter, but it was hard. A piece of Arizona's heart ached every day without Sofia, and Callie. It was like she was living in this bizarre altered reality. Finally Arizona spotted her ex through the crowd, she only had to look down and to the left to see the one person in the entire world that would make her heart stop; her daughter._

" _Momma!" Sofia cried a smile from ear to ear as she ran to the blonde._

 _Arizona bent down and held Sofia as tight as she could. "Hello, pretty girl! Oh, I've missed you so much!"_

" _I missed you too Momma!" Sofia answered giving Arizona a kiss on the cheek. After what wasn't nearly long enough Arizona returned to a standing position to finally greet Callie. She kept a tight hold on Sofia's hand as she faced her ex._

" _It's so nice to see you Callie." She breathed, reaching out to softly embrace the brunette in a hug._

" _It's good to see you too." Callie responded with the first genuine smile she had given her ex since the divorce._

 _The next two days flew by, each day packed with an assortment of Christmas activities. They had Zola come over and make gingerbread houses with Sofia. They decorated the Christmas tree and hung up stockings. They even tried to convince Sofia to go for a ride on a Reindeer._

 _Arizona was sad when they had finally gotten Sofia down for the night, their last night in Seattle before returning home._

" _Would you like a glass of wine?" Arizona offered Callie as they entered her living room. I have a bottle of the white you like."_

" _That would be nice thank you." Callie smiled._

 _Arizona and Callie arranged themselves on the couch beside the fireplace. This was the first time they had been truly alone with each other since Callie and Sofia had arrived._

" _Arizona, I wanted to apologize to you, for everything I did and said during the custody hearing. Especially, with you winning and then being willing to split time with Sofia. You didn't have to do that, and I'm not sure, I would have been able to offer you that, had I won. So I am truly sorry, and grateful more than you will ever know, for what you gave up for me, and Sofia." Callie expressed trying not to cry._

" _I didn't know I was going to do that. And when I decided it wasn't easy for me, I assure you. But after the trial and watching everything with Jackson and April, I knew we couldn't let the same thing happen to us, or more importantly Sofia. She deserved to grow up with two parents who were happy. We would never have both been happy, had I not changed our arrangement, or forced you to stay here." Arizona explained. "I appreciate your apology, Callie, I really do, but that's behind us and we've figured out a way to make this work. It might not be the most conventional method of child raising, but if Sofia grows up happy and healthy and has a great relationship with us, then we did alright. That's all we can hope for as parents."_

 _Callie smiled. "Do you remember after we separated, when you asked me if I missed you?"_

" _Of course I do, I would've given anything for you to have said you missed me enough to let me come home. But you didn't." Arizona replied._

" _Well, now I'm going to ask you, Arizona. Do you miss me?"_

* * *

Okay, guys, that is where I am ending this chapter otherwise this installment would be way too long. Don't worry I'm already working on Chapter 5! I hope you liked this chapter, and where I am going with the story!

Kayla


End file.
